


The Perfect Gift

by Moneychan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Multi, searching for a gift for aobas birthday but shit just happen lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moneychan/pseuds/Moneychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howdy, its my first time writing a story and ACTUALLY finishing it, hopefully lets make it 3 or 4 chapters xD;</p>
<p>--<br/>Its Aoba's birthday and Koujaku decides to buy him a gift, but not knowing WHAT to get him, he decides to tag Noiz along with the idea, and try his best not to fight him, but end up noticing how cute he is along this interesting shopping trip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day started out normal, because by no means was this just some 'ordinary' day. Aoba invited his companions, Koujaku and Noiz, over to hang out since he didn't have to work on his birthday. As the day went by, Koujaku figured since it was Aoba's special day that it was a good chance to buy him something nice. Though he has the most experience buying women things, fancy gifts and whatnot, he clearly didn't have a good idea of what to give his best friend. Besides alcohol...which...wasn't good in the slightest. At least for now. But lost in his thoughts, he tries his best not to get into an argument with Noiz over who will get a better gift for Aoba. But as always, he picks a fight without even thinking...  
“Oi, Aoba, is there anything special you want for your birthday?” he grins staring at his blue haired friend.  
“Eh?” his face scrunched a bit. “Uh...not anything in particular? Though having you guys around is fine enough.” He smiled, shifting a bit as the younger of the three chose then to lean on him, pulling them farther from the hair dresser.  
“That mans he wants something more 'warm and loving'...” and with an afterthought and a bit of a smirk, “And 'private'.” As if to spite or tease the other a bit, they didn't know which, he clung to Aoba just a bit more. “Which means butt out old man.” Of course, that would incite immediate anger in the other.  
“What did you say?!” Koujaku roared, Noiz just responded with a scoffing laugh.  
“E-eeeeh? N-Noiz, I didn't mean it like-”  
“That's it! I'm coming for you blondy!” he growled, crouching down slightly, preparing to tackle Noiz. Catching on quickly, he shifts away from him and around Aoba, slipping his brass knuckles on smoothly.  
“Heh...try it if you can...”  
“Oi! Knock it off!” at this point, Aoba was exasperated with their childishness. “Are you really gonna fight on my birthday?!” Surprised by that question, the two rivals halted and looked away from each other, on clicking their tongue and one grumbling in resignation. Looking up to their blue haired friend after a breath, the hair dresser looked up to him with a small smile.  
“You're right Aoba, sorry about that. And to make you feel better, we're gonna go take a walk outside for a while and have a little talk. To cool our heads on this.” Shifting his sleeve back down from his early fighting stance, he then waved for Noiz to follow him outside. The blonde huffed and clicked his tongue again in ignorance.  
“What? I have no business to walk with you anywhere...ya womanizer...” though his gaze was annoyed, he looked off somewhere instead of the person that was aimed at. Koujaku grunted, lips pressed thin and he could swear he could feel a vein close to popping somewhere. Whether Noiz was doing this on purpose or not, this wasn't the time.  
“Look here you! I don't have time for you small remarks right now!” instead of punching him, he grabbed onto and tugged one of the tassels on the youngster's hat, pulling him away from the birthday boy and towards the door. “Let's go already...”  
“Ugh...what a pain...”  
“Aoba, we'll return in a bit! Beni, stay here and keep him company, okay?” Offering the last part to the allmate bird on his shoulder, he fluffed a bit before flying off and landing on Aoba's shoulder in response.  
“Ey.” said the little sparrow, scooting a bit closer. “I'll keep you company so don't be sad Aoba.” Looking from the red bird back to the matchingly dressed man, his face turned a bit skeptical.  
“Uh...yeah... Just don't start any fights while you're outside.” as his friend waved goodbye and slid the door shut, he finally sighed causing Beni and Ren to look up at him. “I have a bad feeling about this...”  
As the two wandered outside, Koujaku looks at Noiz for a moment before saying, “Hey, come to the shopping district with me.”  
“Huh? What for?” He had leveled a somewhat glare at the other, finally glad to have him let go of his hat that he'd be dragging him around by.   
“Well it seems I'm not as good as shopping for men as I am for women. So I figured it'll be best if we both go and try to find Aoba a gift...and since you're a rich kid, you could be of some help, right?”  
“Tch...as if.” he folded his arms while glaring at the other. None of this sounded like a his problem. “Why should I help an old pervert like you?”  
“Oi...” Noiz really needed to stop calling him that... “I'm not forcing you to help. But, to prevent myself from beating you into a pulp-” there was another scoff from the other at this, “I'm asking for help on Aoba's birthday...and he does want us to get along so it's the least we can do, right?” Noiz continued to level Koujaku with a glare, the other returning the look. After a bit, the blonde sighed.  
“Fine...as long as it's for Aoba...” Noiz nearly grumbled the end, and after a second, seemed to get more frustrated as he silently fussed to himself about something, putting his hands in his pockets. Eventually, he ended up following the other into the shopping district. Because he'd wanted to find something 'special', he didn't go to Midorijima's normal shopping district but the one in the now open to public Platinum Jail. He looked around a bit astounded. When the group had been here, he'd never really come across this section.  
“So many stores...even after the Oval tower got destroyed I guess everything else still stayed pretty fancy...  
“Well they have to make a profit on this place.” Places like these weren't particularly anything special to Noiz so he didn't find himself as awestruck as Koujaku. What happened to 'didn't have time for this'? “Anyways...what kind of present are you trying to find for Aoba?”  
“Heh...” the navy haired man grinned, “A plush!”  
“...what...?” Is he stupid?  
“Whaduya mean 'what'? I think it's a perfect gift! He may not look it but I can see Aoba enjoying a cute plush to sleep with at night!” the happier Koujaku seemed with his answer, the more Noiz seemed to frown, not that the other had really noticed. “Besides, it might even be good for Ren too!” Koujaku laughed a bit.  
“Wow...”  
“Hmm?”  
“You're...” Noiz started, a bit of a smile crept on his face, causing the older to look at him expectantly. “...terrible at this...” Of course, Koujaku's expression dropped to one of anger.  
“What'd you say?!” he grabbed Noiz by the shirt, the other looking at him boredly now, that slight smirk/smile/whatever gone by now. “I think it'll be a great gift!” Noiz simply looked away, sighing slightly.  
“If you say so. Anyhow, there's the toy store, we can find plush toys there.” he pointed towards where he was looking. Koujaku was just a bit more annoyed than he needed to be.   
“Tch, fine! Let's go!” he yelled, yanking Noiz along with him into the store. As the two walk inside, they're quite surprised with the actually quantity of toys and action figures inside. This place would be just about any child's dream. “Damn...it's like a candy store but with toys and games...” he found himself fiddling with things. Eyeing the gadgets and little plush keychains on the wall, he smiled to himself thinking things like 'I wonder if Aoba would like this...'   
“Stop fooling around.” the teen called from down the aisle, “We're here for Aoba, quit playing with things.”  
“Tch...you're such a kill-joy, beansprout.”  
“Hah?” Koujaku turned to find Noiz stalking back towards him. Of course it was because Noiz hates it when he calls him that but he did it anyway. Noiz had grabbed the collar of his kimono and he reacted, trying to push him off. Of course, push would literally lead to shove and the two were a few blows apart from being in an actual fight. That ended though, when Koujaku had shoved Noiz into the wall rather hard, causing the shelving above them to shake loose. In a slight panic, Koujaku yelled out a warning as he tackled the other in attempts to get him out of the way. The only things Noiz could take account of after he'd hit the wall was a yell of some sort, him getting hit again, a crash and the feeling of something soft-what was that? A bunch of pillows?- and something weighty above him. He blinked then, noting that Koujaku, who was holding one of the pillows above him, stared down at him a bit confused...or something like that.  
“Hey...a...are you okay?” he speaks as if he's nervous about something. Something like his heart beginning to skip a beat in the close proximity of his rival...  
“Ugh...heavy...” the blonde responded, twisting slightly but only managing to press his face into the plump pillows more. Koujaku blinks.  
“H-heavy? ...s-sorry...” Getting up quickly, he actually offered the other a hand. Though he looked from it and up to the face of the man offering it, he latched on, letting the other help him up. As the teen grumbled something to himself and began to walk off, Koujaku ended up looking back to the mess of pillows. Trying to at fix them up somewhat, after stacking them up, he noticed something with quite the familiar shade of green. Recognizing the item, he looked it over then slipped it in his pocket for now. Finding the teenager a couple aisles down, he realized the boy looked quite cross while staring at his arm.  
“My Coil's missing...” he shifted the annoyed look to Koujaku. “You owe me a new one if we don't find it.”  
“Eh?!” He was about to retort something else but Noiz had already walked back towards the pillows they'd crashed into earlier. After a minute or so, he came back, looking more annoyed than ever. He glared up at Koujaku yet again, huffing out something or other before walking past and snatching his hat off in something of a frustrated fit he was having. Koujaku made a mental note to give it back some other time. With that look on his face, if he did it now, he'd be more liable to try and punch him than thank him. “R...right...” After a good amount of time loitering around the store, the older noticed that Noiz was staring at some kind of plush. Examining them closer, he realized that the other was staring at the shelf stocked full of different colored bunnies. Walking up to them, effectively catching Noiz's attention as well, he pointed to a red rabbit while grinning. “This one sure does look cute, doesn't it?”  
“Mmm...maybe, but the blue one looks cuter...” there was a genuine curiosity there. 'Blue? I'm surprised not green...' “It's better than the ugly red one anyways.”  
“Tch!” he huffed at the boy, then standing somewhat behind him to find whichever one he'd actually been staring at. Once he saw it though, something clicked. Leaning forward until his chin rested against Noiz's shoulder, he looked over to him. Though he felt his heart beating twice as fast as the tension rose in his body, he tried his best to ignore it. “Do you want it?”  
“Wha-...” Noiz ended up flinching away from him slightly, surprised by the question. “No...”  
“Are you sure? It's a pretty fair price for a cute bunny...” he found himself chuckling a bit with the blond's torn expression. But it was pretty obvious that yes, he did want it. Noiz ended it by looking away though.  
“I'll buy it myself once someone replaces my coil...” he responded, trying to make it sound cold but the slight blush on his annoyed face pretty much ruined it.  
“Eh? You still on that?” he looked somewhat disappointed until he actually paid attention to the other's face, a smile forming on his own. “You don't have to be all shy, I'll get it for you if you want.” Seeing as he wasn't getting any more verbal responses, he leaned his head more, nudging a bit again Noiz's neck. Suddenly, Noiz tensed and suddenly stepped back, pushing Koujaku away from him. He complied, looking down at the other with his hands up. Noiz, with more visible blush, pushed him again.  
“We're here for Aoba, stay focused.” he grumbled. Koujaku couldn't resist full out smiling though. Noiz's face scrunched up with the look of pure amusement on Koujaku's face and he turned away.   
“You're not cute at all beansprout!” he taunted. Knowing that, Noiz didn't turn around but instead pinched the bridge of his nose. Thankfully, Koujaku continued. “But yeah, you're right. We're here for Aoba, so let's keep looking.” After a bit of silence the two part ways again inside the store searching for something that would work. Though again, the blonde caught Koujaku's eye. He was back at the bunny section, all but glaring at them, namely the blue bunny that grabbed his attention before. Koujaku snickered a bit before calling out. “You're such a kid!” Noiz slowly broke his staring contest with the plush toy to glower at Koujaku.  
“What was that?” he began as he walked towards him briskly. Already sensing the impending fight, Koujaku went for a distraction.  
“Ah...um...H-hey! Look, a flower shop! Maybe Aoba might like those instead?!” By the time he finished that sentence, Noiz was mere inches away from him. Staring him down, green eyes shifted from red ones to the store across the way. They then looked back, looking angry still for a second then seemed to relax into the usual uninterested stare.  
“...sometimes I wonder if you look at Aoba as some kind of woman.” The look that was uninterested a second ago now looked a bit entertained. He simple walked around him, leaving the older dumbfounded for a good second.  
“Huh?”  
“Nooothing...” After poking around the store, the two finally collected the 'perfect bouquet' for their birthday boy. From bottom to top there were red and pink roses, some orchids that were in between green and yellow and some blue shaded hydrangea settled nicely in some dark blue wrapping paper. The present was completed with a strawberry shortcake with a chocolate plaque reading 'Happy Birthday Aoba!'  
“I'll go pay for these, you can wait outside.” Koujaku says...apparently to no one in particular. He looks around for the person that was with him just a moment ago. “Noiz?” Even when called, there was no sign of him. After paying, Koujaku walks by, barely catching a glimpse of his blonde haired rival in the toy store yet again. Stepping inside but hiding behind a stack of toys, he peeks out to see what he's doing this time. Noiz is, almost as expected, looking at the bunny plush yet again. He picks it up and after a moment of staring at it more, hugs it to his chest, smiling while doing so with a small blush across his face. Trying his hardest to both hide and not knock anything over, Koujaku covered his mouth, finding his face quite warm as well. He peeks over again to find Noiz still doing what he was doing before. “S...so cute...oh my god...”, was what he kept mumbling to himself as he continued to stare at the teen.  
This went on for almost ten minutes...  
After the cute Noiz show finally ended, the blonde places the plush back and lets out a slight sigh and begins to walk out the store. Ducking back to make sure he wasn't seen, once the teen passed him he ran for the chance to claim his true victory of the day.   
On the way home the two decided to take a longer route by train to Aoba's home. While on the train they noticed it was less crowded than usual and with the pleasant mood that he was in, he insisted that they sit together. With a bothered shrug, Noiz resigned and sat beside him but decided to look away from him.  
“Even though it was a long trip, we finally go something for Aoba, huh?” Koujaku grinned, chuckling a bit. Noiz cocked a brow. He was in a really good mood now.  
“If you say so.” he shifts his position so that one of his feet are against the edge of his seat and he props his elbow up on his knee. “Chances are you would've probably gotten something very childish and Aoba would've started avoiding you...”  
“Oi! I'm not that much of a bad gifter!” he responds, giving out a short sigh. “B...besides, I do show gratitude to those who've helped me with such ridiculous requests like these...”  
“What are you talking about old man-” as if a response, Noiz felt something soft plop on his shoulders. “H..uh?”  
“Um...I couldn't resist...” he suddenly found looking at anything but Noiz was the most appropriate. “It's a bit bigger than the one you were hu-looking at...but I figured you might like this guy more...” he ended up rubbing his neck, more than sure his face probably matched his kimono at this point. “T-thanks...for putting up with this 'old man' for a while...” Green eyes widened, reaching up to pull the plush off his shoulders. Looking at it smile back at him, he found a slight blush creeping up his face as he looked back at the hair dresser with surprise.  
“Why?”  
“W-Well...” he grunted a bit, trying to correct his voice considering it almost squeaked a moment ago. Rubbing his neck more to get back focused, he continued. “I figured it would change your mood between us...” he exhaled, gaze shifting as far away from Noiz as he could manage it. “Even for a beansprout, you do have your cute points as well...from my point of view anyway...” It ended in a mumble. Staring at him, noting that the back of the olders ears were tinted a lovely shade of pink, Noiz gripped the plush rabbit a bit tighter and leaned closer to Koujaku. Turning to see what was up, he went to meet Noiz's gaze only to meet his lips instead. He pulled back immediately, his hand flying to his mouth defensively. If he was pink before, he was definitely red now. “W-WHAT?! W-Why-you...???”  
“It's a return present...did you not like it?” the blonde responds with a straight forward look.  
“I...it's...not that..? I...it was just a bit...unexpected is all.” the older man spoke as he grunted a bit, covering his mouth and looking the other direction, face flamed in red.  
“Ah. Then next time I'll be sure that it's completely unexpected.”  
“Hah?!” In response, all Noiz did was smirk.

As a few minutes passed, the train ride became smoother as the sun was beginning to set. As the train slowed to a stop, Noiz had leaned against him. To his surprise, he didn't get off. Looking down finally, he noted that the teen had dozed off, head slouched against him to the point his hat was sliding off and his grip on the bunny tight enough so that it wouldn't fall.  
“....aaaah...” it was more of a sigh than a groan, and more of an amusement than a complaint. “You're doing this to me on purpose, aren't you beansprout?” Murmuring this to himself, he shifted, wrapping his arm around Noiz's back to lay him more comfortably against him and with his free hand, he took off Noiz's (stupid) hat and put it on the plush's head instead. “Normally, you get me jealous when you're near Aoba but now...” he feigned a frown towards the boy's strawberry blonde hair, shaking his head slightly, “You're sitting here...being cute...makes me kinda wanna take you home with me...” he laughed a bit to himself, looking out the window at the sherbert colored sky. Looking back down, he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the foreigner's forehead, holding him just a bit closer. “I'll wake you when we reach Aoba's stop, kay?” He smiles more to himself, feeling like he could just explode from the warmth of Noiz being so close...

Of course, neither expected the earful they got when they got back. Koujaku silently mused that Tae-san must've really rubbed off on him...  
“What took you guys so long?! It's been over three hours! What the fuck?!” Trying to embrace the screeching from Aoba, Koujaku feels a bit of a cold sweat on him. He tries to think if what he could say that would calm him down.   
“Aaaah....s-sorry Aoba, it turns out things got a bit bumpy during our walk...?” there was a bit of nervous laughter that followed, not that he could hide it. Aoba was fuming. Smiling, the hair dresser tries to come completely inside the house, pulling along the sleepy german with him. “Besides, we got something special for you! Hehe!”  
“Special?” his glare leveled at them but still remained just as intense until Koujaku grabbed something from Noiz. A box? “Eh?” The eldest motioned for Aoba to sit in the living room and as he did so, he placed the box on the table, revealing the cake. Looking back up at them, he saw Noiz holding the rather large bouquet.  
“Happy Birthday Aoba!” Koujaku cheered.  
“Happy Birthday...Aoba...” Noiz yawned, rubbing his eye for a moment as Aoba took the flowers from him. Though he was happy about it, it was slightly put off.  
“Aah...t..thank you two but...Noiz? Are you alright? You seem tired.”  
“...” looking first towards Koujaku then back at Aoba, Noiz sighed. “Well, being around this old man got me tired...but I can manage...” closing his eyes, he rubbed at them again, joining Aoba on the sofa and relaxing. A crinkling noise caught the blue haired man's attention and he looked over to Noiz to see a bag at his side.  
“Hmm?” he tried peeking inside but all he could see was a vibrant shade of blue. He looked to his sleepy friend. “Is that for me as well?”  
“...mmm...not really...” he replies easily, leaning towards the bag as if to hide it. “It was a gift from that little 'brat' who likes me.”  
“A...ah...” with a little smirk, Aoba laughs and gets up, patting his pants while doing so. “Well, I'm going to grab a few plates and forks and put these in water.” he picked up the bouquet, admiring it a bit more then starting to leave the room. “I'll be back.” He looked back once more just to see Koujaku glaring at Noiz for some reason again. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he completely left the room. Koujaku on the other hand was a bit lost in thought as to why Noiz had lied like that. Was it to throw Aoba off? Was he embarrassed by it? Shaking his head, Koujaku went to join Aoba in the kitchen, raising his voice a bit.  
“I'll help you out.” he did spare another glance towards the living room before starting on his task. While in the kitchen though, they make small talk while grabbing dishes and silverware and almost unsuccessfully locating an empty vase. Filling it with water though, Aoba glanced over to his friend.  
“So...nothing happened while you two were gone?”  
“Um..no?” Koujaku had tensed almost immediately at the question, hoping Aoba didn't see it. “Nothing exactly.”  
“Haaah?” chancing a look at his younger friend, he judged that he was busted. That face usually meant Aoba was suspicious of something. “Really? Are you really telling the truth?” He inched a bit closer to the point you could feel the warmth in the gap between them.  
“Y-yeah...I just...lost his coil somewhere in the store...” he mumbled, finding the china in the cabinet quite fascinating. More so than the judging amber eyes next to him.  
“Ooooh my god, you did what?”  
“I-it was an accident! I'm going to replace it!” Aoba sighed.  
“Did you call it?” Koujaku shook his head. “That's the least you could've done. I'll do it, maybe someone'll pick up...” placing the vase in the sink, he raised his wrist just to have it immediately grabbed.  
“YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT!”  
“E-eh?!” Feeling the immense need to back away from that sudden outburst, Aoba stared him in the face, quite wide eyed. Shaking his arm to try and get it free, Koujaku released the breath he didn't quite know he was holding.  
“I...I'll replace it. J-just...don't call it...”  
“Uh....oh...okay...?” with that, he was freed, not that he wouldn't side-eye his friend for whatever that was as he filled the vase enough. “What is wrong with you today...” He was moreso mumbling that to himself but the elder still heard him.  
“Um...nothing...nothing... Look! I'll explain it to you later.”  
“Okay...” As they finally had everything, glad to be done with that awkward moment, they brought it back to the living room just to notice that their third companion was snoozing. On a big, bright sky blue bunny plush at that, clinging to it like a child whose dreaming warm, loving dreams.   
“....Aooobaaa...” he whispered, it was a borderline whine.  
“I...I know...” he set the plates down as quietly as possible, raising his wrist yet again but instead of using the call function of the coil, he switched it to camera.  
“Make sure the shutter's off!” the navy haired man hissed, Aoba waving him off as he crouched down to eye level with Noiz. Of course he'd turn it off, this was too precious. Before he knew it, Koujaku had placed the silverware down in a similar manner and they both decided to immerse themselves in the once in a lifetime cuteness of Noiz and a bunny plush of his. Neither of them noticed their faces grew in color until they looked to each other. Koujaku wondered why Aoba's face was red but then again, he couldn't talk. His face wasn't red cause he was thinking about cuddling up to the adorable sleeping boy, nuh uh, nope. “S...should we wake him?”  
“I...I don't think it's such a good idea...” he replied in a whisper, snapping a few more pics before deciding enough was enough. “It seems you two had a pretty rough day, how about we just meed up tomorrow and just hang out-huh?” It seemed like Koujaku hadn't even waited for him to finish when he'd walked over and leaned down to Noiz, crouching on one knee to slide a hand behind his back.  
“I'll just take him up to your room, since we don't know where he lives.”  
“Ah...” that was true. Noiz didn't really tell anyone, didn't seem like he wanted to so no one really asked. As Aoba was about to close the camera on his coil, Koujaku froze. Rather, not exactly but he started fidgeting. Noiz had only made it halfway off the couch, what happened? Stepping a little bit closer, he noticed that Noiz's head was on his shoulder and if he wasn't mistaken...he was nuzzling Koujaku, wasn't he. Not skipping a beat, Aoba raised his coil again, switching it to record and trying his best not to laugh. On top of rubbing his face into the other's shoulder, he was mumbling something, so of course, Aoba leaned closer.  
“Mmn...warm...” Aoba clapped a hand over his mouth but the small snort still escaped. By this point though, Koujaku was trembling, face a cherry tomato red because Noiz was doing something else against his neck that he couldn't quite see. Then Koujaku mumbled something while exhaling a shaky breath. For a better angle, Aoba walked around the couch. Koujaku looked towards Aoba slightly, not realizing what his blue haired friend was doing.  
“Aoba...I...I can't deal...'s cute...oh my god...”  
“Koujaku, your nose!” but by that point, it seems like his friend's mind was off somewhere because he didn't react to the warning of his nose bleeding. In fact, he didn't seem to be moving at all. “...Kou...jaku? Koouuujakuuu...” No...did he really just pass out? “W....wow...I can't-” he tried to stop himself from laughing but it just didn't work. Stopping the recording finally, he snapped a few pictures as clear as he could get them through his laughter. After a minute though, Noiz started to stir from the commotion.  
“Ugh...I fall asleep for a few minutes and you guys just got loud out of nowhere...” he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned lightly just to finally notice he was leaning on a...knocked out(?) Koujaku and Aoba was stand in front of him smiling while trying to disable the camera. “...what the hell...”  
“I-uh...I can explain!” he started, still fumbling with his Coil. “Um...well...”  
“I'm listening...”  
“W...well you see...” finally, the damn Coil screen shut off, “Koujaku was being kind enough to pick you up and take you to my room to rest since it seemed like you had a tiring day...a-and um well...he kinda gave out...” the teen glanced from the unconscious person to the possible fibber in front of him.  
“...right...and the camera?”  
“Eh?!” he closed it so it slipped his mind. “Uh...um...I-I was trying to take pictures of my gifts and uh...” he looked away from Noiz and back, “It was acting stupid! It froze on the camera and I was trying to fix it. Might be a bug or something...” he laughed lightly, nervously.  
“...........”  
“...”  
“....ah...” slowly lifting himself, Noiz cracks his neck then looks the navy haired hair dresser over and leans down to kiss his cheek, sliding his hand down the other's side. With that, Koujaku snaps back to reality with a jolt.  
“W-what happened?” Of course he would notice right away that he's face to face with a certain blonde. “N-Noiz...” With something of a smirk, Noiz gets up and responds to the red-eyed man, stretching.  
“It's late isn't it? Aren't you going to walk me home?” Not bothering to look back, he bent down to pick up the bunny and walked to the entrance to put on his shoes.  
“Eh? Oh..um, y-yeah...” Koujaku tried to feign a cough, noticing red when he pulled his hand away, finally wiping away the blood of the nosebleed.  
“Ah, so I'll see you guys tomorrow then?” Aoba asked with a confused, bored look to his face. Today was the strangest thing...  
“Right. Seeya tomorrow, Aoba.” responded Koujaku as he walked over to grab his sleeping allmate from the window sill, sliding him into his kimono front. Though neither noticed it, Aoba smiled at them as they left, for multiple reasons. He was glad they were getting along but very glad that he didn't get caught. Back with the others, Koujaku forwarded to Noiz. “Well, lead the way beansprout.”  
“Stop that. I'm not a beansprout.” the pierced blond replied and they walked up the path, giving a final wave to Aoba. After getting far enough away and noting when Aoba closed the door, he glared at the man walking next to him. “I found this in your pocket...” he lifted up his 'missing' Coil band. “How long were you planning on keeping it?”  
“Um...well...”  
“As punishment...” he idly slid his coil back on instead of looking at Koujaku's widening eyes, though he obviously knew it was happening, “I'm going to force you to submit to me. With all the love you have in your body...” He looked over finally, noting that the older man's face had turned completely red. Speaking of red... “And, I get to wear your kimono.”  
“W-what?!”  
“It's actually really warm and soft...” acting like he'd never said the first part of that phrase, he nearly hugged the rabbit again at that description but decided against it.  
“Eeeh?! There's no way I'd submit to a brat like yo-” he would've finished that had Noiz not effectively shut him up by kissing him mid sentence. Leaning back, but not away, the blonde continued.  
“You will submit though. And you're also paying me back for using my coil to buy the presents.”  
“Eh...no way...”  
“Do you deny it?” the blonde questions. With a smirk, slightly bemused, he leans against the teen as well, grabbing his hand. “To be fair...I bought the rabbit myself...” There was a slight roll of the eyes but he did grip the plush a tad bit tighter. “But as for that...I guess, only if you take responsibility for what's going to happen after this fiasco.” At that, he raised Noiz's hand and gently kissed the back of it, keeping eye contact all the while blush rising to his cheeks. “I don't submit to just anyone...”  
“Shouldn't I be telling you that...old man?” Koujaku simply clicked his tongue, albeit playfully and squeezed Noiz's hand lightly. Noiz however finally gives in and hugs the plush to himself again, choosing to finally break eye contact with the hair dresser, warmth coming up to his face as well.  
“...be ready to take care of these feeling old man.  
“Don't worry, beansprout...that's the least of my worries...”


	2. Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Aoba's home, the talk begins....shits cute imsorry

As the night got darker, the two stayed close to each other on their journey to the green one's house. With caution, Koujaku decided to hold onto Noiz's hand tighter so that he couldn't let go until they reached the destination. At least he hoped the other wouldn't want to. While doing so, he looked at the strawberry blond and murmured: “So...um...about tonight...”  
“What about it?” the teen replied easily, not even looking over to the older.  
“Well...” he lightly rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, “You never actually told me where you lived... Mind telling me now?” Green eyes finally slid over in his direction, slightly narrowed. There seemed to be a few things present in them but the easiest to read was annoyance.“Noiz...?”  
“...no.”  
“Eh?!” He looked almost as disappointed as his tone sounded offended.  
“What?”   
“Why not?” the raven hairdresser nearly whines as he begins to slow down a bit, gripping the nerd's hand tightly but not as tight as before. “I mean... I would like to take responsibility for what happened but first I want to make sure you get home safe and-”  
“I don't really have a 'home' here.”  
“Huh...?” Koujaku's eyebrows were knit in confusion and Noiz just sighed.  
“I'm saying there's no place for me to go to. It doesn't matter where I end up really.” that just seemed to make the other frown harder. “While I was here in Midorijima, I was staying near Platinum Jail. After it collapsed, I decided to go back home to Germany...or some place far away. I've never had an actual place to stay here to begin with.”  
“W-wait, you don't have to do that though! You can stay with me and-” the look he got from Noiz cut him off mid-sentence. It was a blank stare, as per usual as he clenched his gift with his free arm. It took him a second, as if he was regarding the other a bit differently.  
“...really?” the tone he used was lighter than he was expecting, the blonde almost sounded curious.  
“Umm...y-yeah! Being the age you are and the type of place we live in, I think it's better to have a guardian near you! ...Plus someone needs to watch your dumbass so you don't get into trouble.” With that response, Koujaku turned to look at the boy and noticed a harsh frown on his face, as if someone stepped on something precious of his.  
“Guardian? Why the fuck do I need one? Especially if it's going to be you, fuck no...” Noiz retorted with a click of his tongue, facing the opposite direction. “I don't need to be 'watched over', I can damn well take care of myself.” And with that, Noiz vigorously snatched his hand away from Koujaku and began to walk off in the other direction. “See ya...”  
“H-Hey! Wait! Noiz!” he yelled when all of a sudden he heard a rattling from the bushes. A large silver furred being jumped out suddenly, running towards Noiz. “Noiz! Look out!”  
“What?” turning around just in time to see the animal pouncing at him, but even so he wasn't quick enough. The creature began barking and snarling at him, glaring at the boy with its glossy red eyes, almost like glass. Trying to fend off the being, Noiz ended up getting scratched a bit as he pushed back, gaining enough leverage to kick it off of him. The animal skidded across the ground, recovering and soon growled, ready to charge again teeth bared ready to bite. Thinking quickly, Koujaku pulled his sword from its sheath and ran as fast as he could, slashing the animal's body apart. Sadly not in time to prevent the animal's maw from digging into Noiz's right arm. He flung the dead beast off his arm and threw it on the other side of the sidewalk. After things calmed down a bit, Koujaku turned to and rushed to the other.   
“Are you okay?!” He looked absolutely worried, placing a hand on the other's shoulder and stopping himself from actually shaking the teen while wondering what was taking the other so long to respond. “We have to treat your wounds and-”  
“You don't need to...”   
“Huh?! But-”  
“It'll heal on its own. Don't worry about it.” with that response, Noiz immediately gained a hug from Koujaku. As their body pressed closer, he could somehow feel a bit of trembling in Koujaku's embraces. He chose to ignore it, he didn't understand it because he couldn't feel any pain from anything that had happened just now. “Why are you shaking? I told you it would heal on its own...”  
“I...it's not the fact that it'll heal on its own...it's the fact that I almost lost you...” the hairdresser clenched the blondie even closer than before, so much that he could feel his heart pounding hard through the both of them. “I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't care for you...I'm sorry if I made you angry...” Noiz found himself blushing. Not really at the confession but moreso at how tightly the other was hugging him.  
“F-fine...but can you let go of me? You're going to break my ribcage.” He gave a little show of struggling, trying to squirm away from the dork holding onto him. “Also, I need to find the plush...” Koujaku stepped back, suddenly realizing and looking a bit worried about something other than the teen for once.  
“H-hey, that's right! Where is it?!”  
“Well...before I got pounced on, I flung it towards the bushes.” following the directions, he looked around and spotted a flue fuzzy ear popping out of the shrubbery. “There it is.” Reaching out for it he noticed on the side, one of its arms had gotten ripped a bit, a smidge of stuffing making its way out. “Shit... Looks like he got a bit damaged.”  
“Hmm...” he turned it back and forth in his hands, “Well we can just sew it.”  
“Heh, yeah...” He looked back towards the wreckage. “But what the hell was with that dog thing anyways?” Koujaku asked after clicking his tongue.  
“It's obvious that allmate was malfunctional...” the blonde shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing.   
“Huh?”  
“Yeah.” says the blonde as he walks to the dead carcass and began to rummage through it as it makes metal and scraping noises. “It wasn't real, it was a wolf allmate. A semi-new model it seems but it looks like its been nonfunctional for a while... Guess something woke it up or some shit and it went berserk...” He shrugged it off, looking to his arm again, eyes widening a bit. The bleeding had gotten worse.   
“I guess I have no choice then...” Noiz watched as Koujaku slid off one of his gauntlets and began undoing the wrap he had going from his forearm to his wrist. He then rolled up the other's long sleeve and applied it to the still bleeding bite marks with enough pressure that it should begin to stop or at the very least lessen. Of course, Noiz frowned and the hair dresser chuckled, pulling the boy closer to him but was careful to mind his injured arm. “Looks like I'm going to have to care for these precious bunnies.” Noiz lowered his eyes and looked away blushing a bit and gripping the bunny against his chest tighter.  
“You're such a fucking pain...but whatever, I don't care anymore.” the blonde still refused to meet the other's gaze, huffing at the other's antics. Koujaku just ended up smiling at his grumpy green rabbit and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him huff even more and he pulled his hat over his face for good measure. It's bad enough he actually let himself get flustered, letting the other enjoy it is something else entirely.  
The hairdresser blinked, tilting his head slightly but then a grin was soon finding it's way onto his face. “Oh...?” He attempted to lean closer while tucking one of his arms into the opening of his kimono. Of course, Noiz continued to turn away. “Oh-ho-ho. Is someone actually embarrassed?” the blonde heavily groaned, done enough with this shit and began walking. “Noiz.” Koujaku called at first singsong. When he got no answer he called him normally. Still no answer. Maybe he pushed it a bit too far? He started to trot to catch up to the teen. “Noiz, where exactly are you going now?”  
“Aren't we supposed to be going home? You know? Like you said?” he waved his hand around while talking, hearing the other catch up to him anyway.   
“Oh, so we're going back to my place?”  
“No.” he finally stopped and Koujaku nearly ran right into him. Turning on his heel, he pointed a finger to the intricate neck piece and then slowly higher until he reached his chin. “I believe it's 'our' place now.” Having flipped Koujaku from teasing to tomato red in seconds left him satisfied enough and he turned to keep walking again. Koujaku dazedly starred before finally registering the sentence and smiling. Our place...I could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaah im a gooof but its too cute for me to handle... still new to this story writing thing so i hope you all enjoy my stories ;w;/)...  
> honestly im not a noiz fan -coughs vigorously- but my friend helps me edit my stories and im slooowly jumping on his fan-bandwagon >->....koujaku fan ftw though... -blushes- shit...

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta non-canon with personalities n shizz and im still a fresh writer for this sort of thing, who knows, i'll probably draw something in between this n such for Noijaku love =//w//=♥
> 
> ALSO  
> the couples of the stories i do for DMMD are   
> KoujakuxNoiz-either one of them can be seme uke, watever floats in my imagination lol  
> RenxAoba-obvious reasons  
> AobaxKoujaku- original OTP cuz im a loser  
> KoujakuxMink-yaas  
> MinkxClear-cuz its cute
> 
> but while writing stories revolving around Noijaku are  
> AobaxRen  
> MinkxClear
> 
> hope that helps-k ima shut ma yap uvu;;;;


End file.
